


Spring Cleaning

by second-wings (eigwayne)



Category: Gundam 00
Genre: Established Relationship, House Cleaning, Kitchen Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 14:06:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11060574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eigwayne/pseuds/second-wings
Summary: Saji's Spring Cleaning is serious business. Not to be interrupted! But Setsuna really needs a break, and Saji is oh-so tempting on his hands and knees...Housecleaning kitchen smut/comedy with Setsuna/Saji in an established relationship.





	Spring Cleaning

**Author's Note:**

> I've been whittling away at this one, writing it sentence by sentence every few weeks for over a year. I'm sorry. I'm ridiculous. 
> 
> Anyways! This is a rather self-indulgent established relationship SetsuSaji smut fic. Set in an alternate universe of some sort, where Setsuna and Saji shack up and live a happy domestic life together between Setsuna's interventions and Trailblazer is completely ignored. Saji is a licensed engineer, Setsuna is going to university for... something that requires math. It's probably quite useful for a Meister. Saji helps him with homework sometimes. Their sex life is most likely shockingly vanilla. I might write the "how they got together" and first times for this setting, but it will take me forever so just imagine it as you please for now.
> 
> This particular interlude is comedy first, smut second, and characterization last, so please read with a grain of salt.

Saji was cleaning.

Not the way he normally cleaned; he did that fairly often and their apartment was tidy all the time. No, this was Spring Cleaning, where Saji got down on his hands and knees and _scrubbed_. Currently he was in the kitchen, attacking the linoleum with a rag and a bucket of liquid that reeked of bleach.

“Those are my shorts,” Setsuna said in a flat voice, recognizing the pattern on the rag. They had been a well-worn but still serviceable pair of boxers the day before.

Saji looked up at him, pausing in his efforts. “They were all beat up! You weren’t seriously planning on wearing them again, were you?”

He and Saji had very different views on what made an item a rag, it seemed. He didn’t answer the question. “Get me a drink before I walk on your floor.”

Saji scowled at him, but this was an old discussion. Setsuna was not allowed in the room where Saji was Spring Cleaning, unless his assistance was specifically requested. Not because Saji didn’t want help, but because he had a flow and someone else being there interrupted it.

Setsuna took his drink when Saji handed him a filled glass, gave his housemate a small nod as thanks, and sat down at the little table that comprised their dining room.

He watched Saji for a long moment as he went back to his cleaning. Saji always started in the same place, worked through his chore the same way, so it was easy to tell how far along he was. Floors were last so he’d been at it a while, probably deciding to clean today because Setsuna would be studying most of the day. Having a final exam in three days did that. 

Saji wore only a pair of boxers (his own) and a loose tank top (Setsuna’s) and rubber gloves. He was looking a little pale from wintertime, which Setsuna didn’t mind too much now that he was used to it. He remembered the first time he had gotten back from space after spending November to February on the Ptolemy, how Saji’s pallor had worried him until he found out Saji wasn’t sick. He just didn’t get any sun until cherry blossom season.

That was coming up soon. He’d have to ask if they were going to do any picnicking, and if Saji would get some of that pink mochi. 

He watched Saji, with his too-light winter complexion and his bad habit of recycling perfectly serviceable underclothes, attack a spot near the counter with a tenacity that Setsuna wished he would show when they went to the gym. Not that _that_ happened very often.

His eyes trailed over Saji’s arms and back, and down the curve of his rear. Setsuna took another sip of his drink. He should get back to his studying, but his short break was tempting him into a much longer one. It wasn’t often that Saji showed any skin, so this was a rare opportunity, and he really needed the mental rest.

All this cleaning must be a good replacement for exercise, he decided, because Saji’s backside had a very nice curve. There was no way Setsuna was getting back to his books any time soon. He felt warm despite the cool drink in his hand. How long had it been since they had spent any ‘quality’ time together? A week? Two? Longer. He remembered it was a languid Sunday, curled up on the couch with movies they barely paid attention to, and they hadn’t had one of those since before his finals started looming. Three weeks, then, almost four since the last time he had mussed Saji’s hair.

That was a long time, even for them. It was a wonder Saji hadn’t said anything yet. 

“When do you think you’ll be finished?” he asked.

Saji gave him a scathing glare. “I don’t know,” he said with a snap in his voice. “It’s done when it’s done.”

He should have expected that. Spring Cleaning was an entity unto itself, after all. 

He sipped his drink again as Saji turned back to his floor. He had to get back to work but really didn’t want to leave. He’d been well and thoroughly distracted from his studies, and his body appreciated Saji’s form as much as his mind did. There was something alluring about seeing his sedentary lover on his hands and knees. He ached to touch Saji’s skin, and warmth coiled below his stomach. 

After another long moment, he set his drink down and slipped off his socks. “Saji,” he called out as he stepped barefoot onto the clean floor.

“What are you think…ing.” Saji’s voice trailed off as he turned up to Setsuna’s face. Saji’s eyes widened, but not with pleasure. “Now?” he snapped as he tossed his rag to the floor. “Where were you three hours ago when I was bored out of my skull? I’m busy now.”

Setsuna reached down and touched Saji’s cheek with his fingertips. “I had to study. I’m sorry.”

Saji’s posture untensed and his expression softened. Apologies did that. “Let me finish this. It’s important.” He started to reach out, but the sight of the blue rubber gloves on his own hands stopped him. They were still damp with bleach-water.

“It won’t take long,” he promised.

Setsuna stepped away and Saji went back to the floor. But he kept glancing over his shoulder as if making sure Setsuna was still there. So Setsuna stayed, admiring the hint of muscle on Saji’s lean form, and the way his hair was disheveled and his tank top was just a little too big and slid down one shoulder when he moved.

Saji didn’t get much farther. He wiped down the same spot three times before he took a heavy breath and dropped his rag. “I feel weird, with you staring at me,” he complained. “Like you’re waiting for something.”

“I am. For you to be done.” Setsuna almost elaborated on why he wanted him to be done, because bold statements made Saji blush and act exasperated and Setsuna enjoyed that greatly, but Saji’s cheeks pinkened without prompting.

“Do you… not want me to wait?” Setsuna asked. 

Saji glanced away, but he took in a tiny breath, like he was going to say something and stopped himself. 

He hesitated like that when he didn’t say something with words. Setsuna hadn’t know that in the beginning, but he learned better. It wasn’t disinterest as he’d thought at first. Saji was merely fighting his priorities. He wanted- _needed_ \- to finish cleaning the floor so they could use their kitchen again, but now he wanted to be touched more than he cared about the kitchen.

Human sexual response was a fascinating thing.

Setsuna kneeled on the floor beside him, facing his side. He reached out and ran his fingers over Saji’s cheek. The motion prompted Saji to look back toward him, face following Setsuna’s gentle touch and his torso turning after it, like slow motion.

Finally, finally, Setsuna gave in to his body’s growing demands and touched his lips to Saji’s. Saji deepened the kiss immediately, his fists clenching to keep his bleach-covered gloves off Setsuna’s clothes. He seemed far more aroused than Setsuna’s presence could account for, and Setsuna wondered vaguely if scrubbing had gotten him excited. Or if he got turned on by the smell of cleaning products. Regardless, it was working out in his favor. He let Saji take control of the kiss and raised his hands to Saji’s hips. 

He wondered how long Saji would be able to resist touching him. His mouth was already needy. ‘This is what they mean when they say ‘devoured’ in those stories Mileina reads,’ Setsuna thought idly as he slid a hand up the back of Saji’s shirt. 

Saji broke off the kiss to trail his lips over Setsuna’s jawline and down his neck. Setsuna rubbed his back and let him do as he wished. Saji’s kisses soon turned to nips as he started demanding more attention, and Setsuna ran his hands down to his backside and squeezed.

A small gasp filled the quiet room and Setsuna smiled to himself. Although he himself didn’t make much noise, Saji did. The one little gasp was merely the beginning.

Setsuna squeezed again and caught Saji’s lips with his own, muffling the sound he made. He pulled Saji close, using the grip on his backside so their hips touched before the rest of their bodies and he could feel just how hard Saji was already.

‘So sensitive,’ he thought. ‘Does cleaning make you hard, Saji Crossroad? Or is it physical activity? If I got you to run a mile, would you do this with me anywhere?’ He wasn’t sure he wanted to undress Saji anywhere but their own space, but the thought that he _could_ had a certain appeal. 

He said nothing, though, just bucked his hips so Saji could feel him in return. He really shouldn’t overthink Saji’s reactions when watching him clean had gotten him aroused himself. 

Saji was tense in his arms, fists still clenched to keep his chemical-laden gloves off Setsuna’s skin and clothes. Setsuna focused on the feel of their bodies touching and Saji’s little noises, and tried not to think about the smell of bleach and the decidedly unsexy bucket that sat within arm’s reach. He kneaded Saji’s backside with both hands, rocking their hips together until they were both straining the front of their clothes.

Setsuna slid one hand around Saji’s hip, from back to front, fingers tracing the hardness under his shorts. Saji let out another one of his whimpers, the ones that were a precursor to begging, and Setsuna smiled to himself. It interrupted their very thorough kiss, and he leaned back a little to look at his handiwork. 

Saji’s face was pink, his lips parted. His eyes were dark, and Setsuna’s unhelpful mind told him exactly why. Dilation of the iris and other technical things. But it didn’t matter if Saji’s eyes were dark because of biology; the root cause was desire, and Setsuna appreciated it.

His hand was still on the front of Saji’s shorts and he pressed down as he kissed Saji again. His partner rewarded him with another gasp and Setsuna deepened the kiss. Their tongues met as Setsuna palmed Saji’s arousal through his shorts. It felt nice, but he didn’t want to dirty Saji’s mostly clean floor just for a make out session. If he was going to interrupt Spring Cleaning and risk the wrath of clean freak Crossroad (Lyle’s nickname for him, not Setsuna’s, but sometimes one had to call a spade a spade), he was going to do much more involved things than petting.

He broke the kiss and moved his hands to Saji’s waistband. Setsuna pulled his boxers down, freeing Saji’s erection (which was about as sexy as the bucket, because bouncing dicks were rather comical. The anticipation was the only thing that kept him from laughing at this part, except for the one time it hadn’t). Saji shivered and pressed close to him, still struggling to keep his gloved hands off. Setsuna pulled his shorts lower and wrapped one arm around him, hand splayed over the backside that had distracted him so. Saji arched against him, jerking his hips forward.

Setsuna squeezed his hand, wriggling a finger between Saji’s cheeks, and Saji arched back. It was a plaintive movement, not quite begging, but yearning. He put his arms around Setsuna’s shoulders, still keeping his gloved hands away.

“Can we?” Setsuna asked, lips on Saji’s neck and finger rubbing his entrance. It wasn’t often that he led their trysts, so he wanted to be perfectly clear. 

“Uh-huh,” Saji moaned, and Setsuna smiled against his skin. He kissed his neck again. He still had one hand on Saji’s backside, teasing. His other hand moved between them, fumbling his own pants down, and this time he wrapped his fingers around their erections instead of rubbing Saji with his palm. Saji whimpered and started rocking his hips. 

‘That’s it,’ Setsuna thought, encouraging. But the words never made it past his lips. His kisses got rougher and he sucked on the crux of Saji’s neck, but there were no words until Saji spoke.

“Get… something,” he said, panting. “I want you inside, but it’s been a while.”

Setsuna smiled against his neck again. Exactly as planned. 

“And wash your hands before you touch anything. I just cleaned all the doorknobs.”

Setsuna’s smile faded and he bit back a sigh. He should have known. It was Spring Cleaning, after all. He let Saji go and got to his feet. He dutifully washed his hands, but rather than retrieve the bottle from their bedside table, he merely grabbed one of the oils from the cabinet above the dish rack.

Saji was tugging at one of his blue gloves, and blinked at him with wide eyes. “Setsuna, olive oil is for cooking!” he protested.

“It’s close enough. People have been using this for thousands of years.” He didn’t know if it was true, but it was extremely likely, and Saji wasn’t likely to argue much when he was so hard. 

He knelt behind Saji and uncapped the oil. Saji sighed, giving up on his argument, and pulled his damp glove off. There was a rubbery slapping sound as it came free, the moisture causing it to stick to his skin. 

Setsuna bit his lip. The sound was obscene, but that suited his mood just fine. ‘Maybe next time,’ he thought, looking down at the curve of Saji’s ass, pale skin peeking out from the bottom of his tank top. He wondered what Saji would do if he did slap him. Probably complain and get dressed, and if Setsuna was really unlucky, empty the dirty bleach water over his head. That wasn’t what he wanted right now (or ever). So instead of giving that tempting bottom a smack, he dribbled oil over Saji’s skin and caressed him, running his fingers through the oil. Saji made a noise, a confused moan-complaint that told Setsuna he wanted to protest, but it felt good.

Saji made that sort of noise a lot.

Setsuna pushed Saji’s shirt up his back, fingers leaving trails that glistened in the harsh kitchen lights. His hands went back to Saji’s rear. He ran his palms over the curves, feeling the play of his skin. He kept rubbing, fingers teasing closer and closer to his entrance, until Saji’s moans were no longer confused.

Saji’s hands were against the wall, one bare and one still gloved, and his hips rocked slowly, inviting Setsuna to keep touching. He turned his head to look at Setsuna over his shoulder. His body twisted a little, his lips parted, and Setsuna leaned in to kiss him. 

It wasn’t easy with Saji’s back to him. Saji pushed off the wall so he could turn a bit more, and Setsuna moved his hands to hold him close, one hand on his waist and the other arm around him chest. It was a messy kiss, open and wet, and until they turned just right, their mouths only met at the corners. But Setsuna’s erection was between Saji’s cheeks and every movement of his hips teased them both. He wasn’t inside yet, but if Saji kept wriggling, he’d be buried to the hilt whether his lover was ready or not.

He broke the kiss, and grabbed the oil again. He wanted Saji ready.

“More?” Saji said, complaining. “I already feel all slimey.”

“Not in the right places.” Setsuna uncapped the oil and poured a generous amount on his hand. He set the bottle down and rubbed his hands together.

“And whose fault is that? Maybe if you- Oh!” His whine ended in a yelp as Setsuna thrust a finger inside him. Sometimes the best way to deal with Saji when he got complainy was to distract him.

Saji braced himself against the wall again and drove back against Setsuna’s finger. Setsuna pressed a kiss between his shoulder blades, partly to hide another small smile. He rubbed and stretched and made Saji moan again as he added another finger. His free hand went to his own erection, coating it in oil and keeping him ready for when Saji inevitably begged for him. It didn’t take very long.

“Just… inside,” Saji demanded.

“You’re the one who said it had been a while.” Setsuna twisted his fingers inside him and he whimpered.

“Please!” He was still commanding, but desperation crept into his voice. 

‘Begging already,’ Setsuna thought. ‘You’re so sensitive.’ He moved his fingers again just to hear Saji’s moan. 

Saji arched his back, pleading with his whole body. Setsuna pulled his fingers free and held his erection steady, and pushed, just a little. He pressed forward slowly, giving Saji the opportunity to move himself. And he took it, braced against the wall and rocking his hips, taking Setsuna inside him faster than Setsuna had planned.

Setsuna smiled and placed his hands on Saji’s hips. He pressed a kiss between his shoulder blades. “I’m sorry I made you wait so long,” he said, lips against Saji’s skin. Saji made another impatient noise and pressed back against him. He had enough of waiting.

He could be sweet and slow, like that Sunday they spent on the couch in each other’s arms, but that was when he was in control. When he begged like this, he wanted to feel, to be filled. It was what Setsuna counted on when he slipped off his socks and invaded Saji’s kitchen. He tightened his grip on Saji, almost pulling out of him and then slamming back in. Saji bit back a cry and shifted his legs apart, as much as he could with his shorts still around his knees. Setsuna ignored the shorts like he ignored the bucket of bleach. He and Saji were both too focused on each other to care about peripheral things. 

Saji leaned against the wall as if it was the only thing keeping him upright. His hands were splayed flat and one forearm touched the painted surface. The way he rolled his hips made Setsuna toss a quick prayer, thanking some God he didn’t believe in for whatever pornography his lover had watched to get this idea. 

He let go of Saji’s hip with one hand and reached to grasp his erection again. Setsuna might never say it out loud, but he loved the feel of Saji’s hardness, the weight and girth as comforting as the controls of his Gundam in his hand- but for a very different reason. Gundam was hope, but Saji was home. Hot, slick, ecstatic home.

His eyes fluttered closed as he stroked Saji and reveled in the sounds he made. They were both getting close; Setsuna knew Saji’s body, his habits, and he could tell even though Saji was past the point where he spoke in full words. His hips rolled less and bucked more. He struggled to stay relaxed and it made his body tighten around Setsuna’s cock.

Setsuna loved it, loved it like he loved all of Saji, even the complainy moments and the ill-timed cleaning sprees. Someday, he might even tell him so.

He couldn’t hold back much longer, though. “Saji,” he breathed, unwilling to attempt any longer words. Saji shifted in front of him and Setsuna opened his eyes.

Saji had turned, looking back at Setsuna over his left shoulder. His lips were parted, pink and glistening where he’d been biting them in a vain attempt to be quiet. His hair was tousled slightly, his tank top falling down, and his eyes hooded. 

Setsuna thought it was the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen. Later, he would realize that he thought that every time he saw Saji in those last few seconds before he climaxed, but at the moment, it seemed like the very first time.

He surged forward, burying his face against Saji’s neck and his cock in Saji’s ass. His hand tightened around Saji and he could feel his lover -his love- cry out, leaning heavily against the kitchen wall.

They stayed like that for a long moment as they came down. Saji moved first, wriggling in protest and ruining the mood in a way that not even the reek of bleach could. “My floor,” he whined, pushing back against Setsuna. Setsuna made a small noise, part grunt, part complaint, and pulled out of him.

Saji paused a moment, even though he’d already caught his breath. Setsuna stole another look at his half-dressed body, taking him in one more time before he was to go back to his equations. The lines of his body were still pleasing, but the shimmer of oil on his skin was too out of place.

He’d also made quite a mess in other ways, and Saji was going to have to redo part of the floor. Setsuna was too warm and spent to regret it.

“Thank you,” Saji said over his shoulder. His voice was breathy with satisfaction. “I… I’m still mad you interrupted, and I really want a shower, but I feel really good.” He pulled his shorts back up, grimacing at the feel of his clothes on his greased hips. Setsuna righted his own clothing and pressed a kiss to where-ever he could reach. He’d been aiming for Saji’s cheek but got his hair instead. Saji gave him a rather dopey smile and kissed him back, properly.

“Now get out. I have to finish cleaning this room.”

~*~*~*~*~

Setsuna’s exam went swimmingly, although he remembered one of the equations as “the one I studied directly after nailing Saji in the kitchen” and got a little distracted with memories of Saji’s backside. He celebrated by giving that lucky ass a long-overdue slap when he got home.

He was exiled to couch that night.

It was while he was lying there in darkness, hands behind his head, that he looked over to their little apartment kitchen. There was a soft glow from the clock on the microwave, and he could just barely make out a discoloration on the wall. About waist high, a smudged blur where the paint was fading, the size of Saji’s hand. A forgotten remnant left by a blue glove covered in bleach water.

Setsuna grinned to himself. He may have interrupted Spring Cleaning and gotten himself sexiled, but he wasn’t the one that left a handprint on the wall.

He decided it was sweet revenge for turning his boxers into rags, and fell asleep with a smile on his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> The whole premise was the image of Setsuna nailing Saji against the wall in the kitchen. Could not get the image out of my head so here ya go! And the whole point of the story is that Saji leaves a handprint on the wall that he will. Never. Live. Down.


End file.
